Manuuba Gibutsu
(Forward) |number= 10 |element = Wind |team = Earth Eleven (temporary) |seiyuu = Oohara Takashi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 023 (Galaxy)}} Manuuba Gibutsu (マヌーバ・ギブツ) is an alien who impersonated Tsurugi Kyousuke. In the game, his Tsurugi form is named Fake Tsurugi (ニセモノの , Nisemono no Tsurugi). Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *''"Undertakes any work if you pay enough remuneration. Specializes in disguising. He is pretending to be Tsurugi."'' Appearance He mostly resembles Tsurugi Kyousuke, except for his eyes, which are purple with bags under them and thicker eyebrows. His ears are also pointed. The lines extending from his eyes are also smaller than the original Tsurugi. In the game, his true appearance is revealed. He has pointy ears and complicatedly-patterened tattoos on his head and forehead. He also has crimson eyes and pale grey skin. Plot He appeared in episode 23 in front of Tsurugi Kyousuke's room inside the Galaxy Nauts Gou, ringing the door bell. When Tsurugi opened the door, Manuuba made him faint with the use of a strange beam from his fingers. After that, Ishigashi Gorham helped by dragging away the body of Tsurugi in order to kidnap him. He joined the formation training in episode 25, but was getting suspected due to his different plays. Konoha mainly suspected him and stated that he didn't seem like himself. At this point, Manuuba touched his ear and scanned his memories for Tsurugi's data. He later talked to Konoha and Sakura and successfully mimicked Tsurugi. Although Sakura was constant that it was the "usual" Tsurugi, Konoha still had her doubts on him. Later, he reported to Bitway Ozrock and was warned to be careful of Tenma since he is the one who understood Tsurugi the most. However, he remarked to Ozrock that he is able to completely "copy" Tsurugi, including his personality and soccer abilities. In the match against Sazanaara Eleven in episode 26, he asked Kuroiwa to put him on bench, saying that he wasn't in good condition as an excuse. His position was then replaced by Zanakurou. At the end of the match, Earth Eleven won with a score of 3-2. In episode 28, he went with Sakura, Kusaka and Shinsuke to find the third fragment of hope. They then suggested to play Shiritori to pass time. The game started with Manuuba who said "Daren Moshiranu", which he stated to be a planet in the farther border of the galaxy. However, Sakura, Shinsuke and Kusaka misunderstood and thought that he was joking (as the planet name sounds like "no one knows about it" in Japanese). To prevent suspicion, Manuuba quickly ended the game with the word "lion" (in the rule of Shiritori, player who says words that ends with "n (ン)" loses the game). When Rodan Gasgus released a gas trap on the group, he saved Shinsuke and suggested that they should return to the training field, much to Rodan's disappointment. In episode 35, he attacked Earth Eleven with a laser gun and told Potomuri Emnator to give him the fragments of hope. When he disobeyed, Manuuba directly attacked Potomuri. Though Ichikawa Zanakurou told Tenma to ambush Manuuba on both sides and he quickly realized what they were thinking and turned back. Manuuba then explained to Earth Eleven that he "borrowed" Tsurugi's appearance to steal the fragments of hope, but also that he didn't know what happened to Tsurugi. He then kidnapped Potomuri along with the fragments of hope to Ozrock's spacecraft. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Manuuba, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Comet Navigation (コメットナビゲーション, randomly dropped from Lovely Eva (ラブリー・イーバ) at the Giant Northern Desert on Sandorius) *'Photo': Terrace's City View (テラスから臨む街の写真, taken at Faram Obius' palace) *'Topic': Weird Skill (ヘンな特技の話題, obtained in Grand Celestial Lobby on Faram Obius) *'Topic': Rich (お金持ちの話題, obtained in Faram Obius' alley) After this, he can be scouted. Fake Tsurugi form In order to recruit Fake Tsurugi, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Express Rocket Flight (速達ロケット便, randomly dropped from Flower Links (フラワーリンクス) in Ratoniik's Karamarine Forest) *'Item': Flash Parabola (抜け目ないパラボラ, randomly dropped from The Magma Flight (ザ・マグマフライト) at the coal mine truck stop on Gurdon) *'Item': Morphing Gel (モーフィングジェル, randomly dropped from Meteor Breaker (メテオブレイカーズ) at Faram Obius' Obius Square) *'Item': Shibi Rex Gun (シビレックスガン, randomly dropped from Girl's Starry Sky (ほしぞらガールズ) at Faram Obius' square) After this, he can be scouted. Stats ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' All stats are level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * * * * Fake Tsurugi form * * * * * (Extra Slot) * (Extra Slot) Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Fake Tsurugi form * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Sword Castle' (Fake Tsurugi form) *'Red Eyes Eleven' (Real form) Gallery Fake Tsurugi eavesdropping EP 23.png|Manuuba eavesdropping on Tenma's and Aoi's conversation. Fake Tsurugi scanning memories.png|Manuuba scanning the memories of the real Tsurugi. Manuuba threatening with his laser gun EP35 HQ.png|Manuuba threatening Potomuri Emnator with his laser gun. Manuuba handing out the fragments of hope EP35 HQ.png|Manuuba handing the fragments of hope to Bitway Ozrock. IG-16-011.PNG|IG-16-011 IG-16-019.PNG|IG-16-019 Trivia *In the game, his Fake Tsurugi form's element is fire, like the real Tsurugi. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Aliens Category:Earth Eleven Category:Fire characters